The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-148312, filed on May 19, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer readable program product storing a program of a ball-playing type game controlling a player or ball in the ball-playing type game, such a program, and a ball-playing type game processor and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, in sports types games, not only one-against-one contest games, but also group-against-group contest games have been realized such as tennis, soccer, basketball, American football, and baseball.
To play such sports type games, it is necessary to operate control units (control panels, keypads, etc.) provided in advance in an arcade machine or specialized game machine (PlayStation (made by Sony Computer Entertainment), Dreamcast (made by Sega Enterprise), etc.)
The control unit is in general comprised of a plurality of keys (or buttons) or a joystick. Whether a sports type game or a role-playing game, a control system comprised of a limited number of buttons and number of joysticks on a control unit is incorporated. Of course, a game can be played on even a personal computer. If using a keyboard, keys necessary for control of the game are assigned from the keyboard.
In baseball, soccer, basketball, and other ball-playing type games in sports type games, generally the movement of the ball itself cannot be controlled by the buttons or joystick. Instead, the user can control the motion of the player holding the ball or the movement of the player with respect to an incoming ball so as to indirectly control the direction or force of next movement of the ball.
In a baseball game, when a hit ball flies toward the shortstop with no runners on base, if in a range of action where the shortstop can catch the ball, the shortstop can be made to catch the ball. If the user inputs an instruction for throwing the ball to first base at the time of catching, the ball is thrown by the shortstop toward first base. If the first baseman already is covering first base, the thrown ball is caught by the first baseman. In this way, it is possible to instruct where to next throw the ball by operational input by the user (button operation) in the state with the ball caught by the shortstop.
As this type of technology, there is for example Japanese Patent No. 2502473. This publication discloses the technology of judging if a fielder has caught the ball, then judging the base where the ball should be thrown next for a button operation by the user and making the ball move to the judged base.
Summarizing the problem to be solved by the invention, if trying to express in detail the action of a fielder catching a hit ball or a ball thrown from another fielder and further throwing it as a series of actions, it becomes necessary to express the continuous action from starting the pose for catching the ball. When catching the ball, then judging where to throw it and shifting the action from catching to a pose for throwing, the movements of the fielder before catching and after catching become independent such as in the above Japanese Patent No. 2502473. As a result, there is no smooth connection in the movements before and after catching and it becomes difficult to express the continuous movement from catching to throwing.
Recent advances made in computer graphics have made it possible to smoothly express movement of a fielder in three-dimensional virtual space. As this type of related art, there is for example International Publication No. WO98/43715. This publication discloses the art of realizing a catching action by combining several types of motions.
As described in the above International Publication No. WO98/43715, it is possible to smoothly express the action of a fielder due to advances in image processing. If determining the throwing action after the catching action is completed as in the related art, however, it is difficult to obtain smooth continuity of action between the state before and after catching.
Therefore, with just smoothly expressing the action of the fielder, the smoother the action, the more the discontinuously expressed portions stand out in continuous actions. Accordingly, the balance in expression becomes poor and conversely a strange feeling is given to the user.
A baseball game was explained in detail above, but the requirement for smooth continuity in the action of a player with respect to the ball applies to all ball-playing games handling balls due to the relationship between the instructions for action of the player by the user and the continuous actions of the player displayed. As examples of ball-playing games, there are soccer, basketball, tennis, American football, and ice hockey.
An object of the present invention is to provide a computer readable program product storing a program of a ball-playing type game which can smoothly express the continuous action of a player before and after a player obtains a ball when throwing the ball in any direction in accordance with operation of the user in the ball-playing game, such a program, and a ball-playing type game apparatus and method.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable program product storing a program for a ball-playing type game which realizes a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player, the program product storing a program for making a computer judge positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, judge a group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to a second player from a plurality of groups of motions assigned to the first player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player, and display movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the first aspect of the invention, the program may further make the computer judge the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis and display movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer readable program product storing a program for a ball-playing type game which realizes a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player, the program product storing a program for making a computer judge positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, judge an instruction for movement of the ball from the first player to the second player in response to an operation by a user, judge a group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to a second player from a plurality of groups of motions assigned to the first player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player, and display movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the second aspect of the invention, the program may further make the computer judge the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis and display movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable program product storing a program for a ball-playing type game which realizes a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player, the program product storing a program for making a computer judge positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, predict a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball by the judgement on the time axis, calculate a time required until the first player reaches the ball only when it is judged that the first player can reach the ball from the predicted positional relationship, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player and display times being assigned to each group of motions, judge a group of motions having a display time shorter than the calculated required time and making the ball move from the first player to a second player by said judged group of motions from the pluraliy of groups of motions assigned to the first player, and display movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the third aspect of the invention, the program may further make the computer judge the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with the group of motions judged for the first player and display movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer readable program product storing a program for a ball-playing type game which realizes a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player, the program product storing a program for making a computer judge positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, judge an instruction of movement of the ball from the first player to the second player in response to an operation of the user, predict a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball by the judgement on the time axis, calculate a time required until the first player reaches the ball only when it is judged that the first player can reach the ball from the predicted positional relationship, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player and display times being assigned to each group of motions, judge a group of motions having a display time shorter than the calculated required time and making the ball move from the first player to a second player by said judged group of motions from the pluraliy of groups of motions assigned to the first player, and display movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the fourth aspect of the invention, the program may further make the computer judge the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with the group of motions judged for the first player and display movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a program for a ball-playing type game which realizes a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player using a computer, comprising making a computer judge positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, judge a group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to a second player from a plurality of groups of motions assigned to the first player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player, and display movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the fifth aspect of the invention, the program may further make the computer judge the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis and display movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a program for a ball-playing type game which realizes a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player using a computer, comprising making a computer judge positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, judge an instruction for movement of the ball from the first player to the second player in response to an operation by a user, judge a group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to a second player from a plurality of groups of motions assigned to the first player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player, and display movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the sixth aspect of the invention, the program may further make the computer judge the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis and display movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a program for a ball-playing type game which realizes a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player using a computer, comprising making a computer judge positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, predict a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball by the judgement on the time axis, calculate a time required until the first player reaches the ball only when it is judged that the first player can reach the ball from the predicted positional relationship, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player and display times being assigned to each group of motions, judge a group of motions having a display time shorter than the calculated required time and making the ball move from the first player to a second player by said judged group of motions from the pluraliy of groups of motions assigned to the first player, and display movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the seventh aspect of the invention, the program may further make the computer judge the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with the group of motions judged for the first player and display movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a program for a ball-playing type game which realizes a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player using a computer comprising making a computer judge positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, judge an instruction of movement of the ball from the first player to the second player in response to an operation of the user, predict a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball by the judgement on the time axis, calculate a time required until the first player reaches the ball only when it is judged that the first player can reach the ball from the predicted positional relationship, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player and display times being assigned to each group of motions, judge a group of motions having a display time shorter than the calculated required time and making the ball move from the first player to a second player by said judged group of motions from the pluraliy of groups of motions assigned to the first player, and display movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the eighth aspect of the invention, the program may further make the computer judge the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with the group of motions judged for the first player and display movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ball-playing type processor comprising a computer readable program product storing a program for realizing a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player, a computer for reading and executing at least part of a program from the program product, and a display for displaying a ball-playing type game realized by the program, the computer reading at least part of a program from the program product and thereby judging positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, judging a group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to a second player from a plurality of groups of motions assigned to the first player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player, and displaying movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the ninth aspect of the invention, the program may further make the computer judge the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis and display movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.
According to a 10th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ball-playing type processor comprising a computer readable program product storing a program for realizing a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player, a computer for reading and executing at least part of a program from the program product, and a display for displaying a ball-playing type game realized by the program, the computer reading at least part of a program from the program product and thereby judging positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, judging an instruction for movement of the ball from the first player to the second player in response to an operation by a user, judging a group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to a second player from a plurality of groups of motions assigned to the first player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player, and displaying movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the 10th aspect of the invention, the program may further make the computer judge the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis and display movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.
According to an 11th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ball-playing type processor comprising a computer readable program product storing a program for realizing a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player, a computer for reading and executing at least part of a program from the program product, and a display for displaying a ball-playing type game realized by the program, the computer reading at least part of a program from the program product and thereby judging positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, predicting a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball by the judgement on the time axis, calculating a time required until the first player reaches the ball only when it is judged that the first player can reach the ball from the predicted positional relationship, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player and display times being assigned to each group of motions, judging a group of motions having a display time shorter than the calculated required time and making the ball move from the first player to a second player by said judged group of motions from the pluraliy of groups of motions assigned to the first player, and displaying movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the 11th aspect of the invention, the program may further make the computer judge the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with the group of motions judged for the first player and display movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.
According to a 12th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ball-playing type processor comprising a computer readable program product storing a program for realizing a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player, a computer for reading and executing at least part of a program from the program product, and a display for displaying a ball-playing type game realized by the program, the computer reading at least part of a program from the program product and thereby judging positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, judging an instruction of movement of the ball from the first player to the second player in response to an operation of the user, predicting a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball by the judgement on the time axis, calculating a time required until the first player reaches the ball only when it is judged that the first player can reach the ball from the predicted positional relationship, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player and display times being assigned to each group of motions, judging a group of motions having a display time shorter than the calculated required time and making the ball move from the first player to a second player by said judged group of motions from the pluraliy of groups of motions assigned to the first player, and displaying movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the 12th aspect of the invention, the program may further make the computer judge the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with the group of motions judged for the first player and display movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.
According to a 13th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ball-playing type processing method for realizing a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player, comprising judging positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, judging a group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to a second player from a plurality of groups of motions assigned to the first player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player, and displaying movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the 13th aspect of the invention, the method may further comprise judging the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis and displaying movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.
According to a 14th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ball-playing type processing method for realizing a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player, comprising judging positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, judging an instruction for movement of the ball from the first player to the second player in response to an operation by a user, judging a group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to a second player from a plurality of groups of motions assigned to the first player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player, and displaying movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the 14th aspect of the invention, the method may further comprise judging the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball judged on the time axis and displaying movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.
According to a 15th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ball-playing type processing method for realizing a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player, comprising judging positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, predicting a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball by the judgement on the time axis, calculating a time required until the first player reaches the ball only when it is judged that the first player can reach the ball from the predicted positional relationship, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player and display times being assigned to each group of motions, judging a group of motions having a display time shorter than the calculated required time and making the ball move from the first player to a second player by said judged group of motions from the pluraliy of groups of motions assigned to the first player, and displaying movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the 15th aspect of the invention, the method may further comprise judging the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with the group of motions judged for the first player and displaying movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.
According to a 16th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ball-playing type processing method for realizing a ball-playing game indirectly controlling movement of a ball in accordance with movement of a player, comprising judging positions of movement of a first player and a ball on a time axis, judging an instruction of movement of the ball from the first player to the second player in response to an operation of the user, predicting a future positional relationship between the first player and the ball by the judgement on the time axis, calculating a time required until the first player reaches the ball only when it is judged that the first player can reach the ball from the predicted positional relationship, a plurality of groups of motions for making the ball move between players being assigned to each player and display times being assigned to each group of motions, judging a group of motions having a display time shorter than the calculated required time and making the ball move from the first player to a second player by said judged group of motions from the pluraliy of groups of motions assigned to the first player, and displaying movement of the first player using the judged group of motions.
In the 16th aspect of the invention, the method may further comprise judging the group of motions for making the ball move from the first player to the second player from the plurality of groups of motions assigned to the second player in accordance with the group of motions judged for the first player and displaying movement of the second player using the group of motions judged for the second player along with displaying the movement of the first player.